Manipulated
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-Shot; Hinata was tired of everyone manipulating her but Sasori had other ideas when he wanted her to be his own, this sexy red hair persuasive techniques is more than Hinata could take. Rated T HAAPPY BIRTHDAY SASO-CHAN!


**AN: Happy Birthday Sasori! And ME! Hehehe finally I'm 18 and oh! It's Kishimoto-sensei's Birthday too! Too many birthdays to celebrate XD! Btw if it's not the 8****th**** yet in your place I'm sorry its here fortunately XD!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

Manipulated

_**Laughter filled the field, it was light, airy and full of happiness, it all came from a child who was running around the field with her mother right behind her. Both were happy and it seems that no one can destroy their special world around them, but did you know that when time moves on it could ruin very single happy smile?**_

Now the field was empty, without the mother nor the child, except for a girl who clenched her jacket close to her chest, her heart throbbed with pain has her memories ran like a movie as she stared at the now bare field. She could feel the smell of flowers that is no longer there, and the feel of the grass that now is crumpled and dead under her feet.

"It's hard isn't it" a male voice interrupted her thinking but she still won't look at him, she knew who it was and to be honest she really didn't want him to be here, he always seems to find her.

"Why are you here?" her voice felt weak as her lips trembled from the tears that threatened to fall down.

"You know I can't leave you on your own" his voice was close feeling his warmth right behind her but he still won't touch her.

"Sasori… I left for a reason" her opal eyes closed in pain, she didn't want to go back at all.

"I won't force you back but I need you Hinata" his breath hit her neck as he moved his head to rest on her shoulder, she felt his arms circle her waist loosely and Hinata didn't make any effort to move out of his arms.

"You don't need me, you want me" she bit her lips when he nuzzled her with his nose slowly moving up to her hair taking a deep breath of her sweet scent.

"I see no difference" his voice was quiet and moved to her cheek pecking her lightly.

It was seduction and she knew it, he wanted her back but instead of forcing her he'll persuade her in means she deemed a little effective. It almost feels like that he loves her but knowing his ways there is no possible way that he is able to feel these emotions, Sasori is so attached to his past that he lost his emotions, it's as if he was a puppet from his own collection.

Hinata was taken to the Akatsuki home when she was sixteen and now at the age of eighteen she hated that place with every fibre of her being, the reason of abandoning Konoha wasn't even by her own will instead it was her father. He really wanted to get rid of her and when he had the opportunity he manipulated her and got rid of her existence to make Hanabi his true heir.

However her father was taken a fool, since instead of killing her the Akatsuki welcomed her and trained her to bend her at their own will, one of the sole reasons she got tired of the place. And now here's Sasori wanting her to come back apparently at her own 'will', everyone wanted to manipulate her but she'll end this unbearable cycle.

"This won't work" she sighed trying to move out of his arms but he wouldn't let her as he tightened his grip and dragged her back towards his chest engulfing her in his warmth.

"As I said before I need you," he whispered spreading kisses along her soft neck moving down her shoulder as one of his hands moved slowly to unzip her jacket exposing more of her sweet skin.

Hinata felt a moan erupt out of her mouth quickly realising how amazing Sasori kisses were, she didn't want to be manipulated but ecstasy took over as she let him overpower her. He continued unzipping her jacket and letting it fall off her shoulders, Sasori couldn't handle the sight as he turned her and saw how tight her shirt wrapped around her upper body defining her curves even more.

Instead of continuing kissing her neck he quickly captured her lips letting her moan into his mouth, the kiss was sweet but fell into passion as he took over her completely. Hinata felt her body fall but Sasori held her in place and grabbed her closer to his body, if this was heaven, she was sure living it.

She never knew he could bring this side of her, only a couple months ago they really noticed each other. Before then she was engrossed in her training and he was engrossed in his so-called 'parents', but that doesn't matter now, what matters is where this will lead them.

Sasori continued to kiss Hinata and slowly laid her down on the moist ground, he was really going for it as his hand snaked up under her shirt stroking her bare waist, the feel was just impeccable, everything about this woman under him was perfect.

His lips teased her and Hinata couldn't handle it, she could feel herself yearn for him, "Sasori…" she moaned his name and he felt his desire flare letting his hands roam slowly undressing her. Hinata felt her shirt crawl up until she lifted her arms letting it slip of her off her body, and not to be the only one bare she moved her hands to his cloak. She let her hands rub his clothed chest before unbuttoning and showing his defined chest, he sure took care of himself.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she felt Sasori sink his teeth on her shoulder blade marking her as his immediately making her lean back digging the back of her head further on the ground; he sure was possessive, she could feel him licking the bite as if soothing the pain/pleasure experience. Hinata let her arms fall on the ground and her slender fingers dig into the ground, he was handling her gently but the pleasure was too much! Her feelings were overflowing and too many emotions crossed her eyes as Sasori brought his head back to stare at her beautiful crystals.

"You are mine forever"


End file.
